


Two Faced, Once Sided

by Word1967



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word1967/pseuds/Word1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door to the precinct was kicked open, everyone looked up from their business to see who had made the deafening noise. Two cops walked in, dragging in a woman in handcuffs. Strangely, the woman didn't fight back. She didn't even move. A red splotch marred her blond hair and droplets of blood dripped from her mouth. The splats of blood polka dotted the dirty tile in a line. Her feet dragged uselessly behind her, the rubber edges of her shoe soles bounced on the rain-slick tile below. Everyone's eyes followed the three as they made their way down to the interrogation room. It took a few moments after they disappeared down the hallway before things went back to normal. Well, as normal as things were going to get when everyone was wondering the same things. Who was that woman? Why is she so beat up? What did she do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One - Too Many Questions

She was cuffed to the table, head laying on the hard metal. A hand came down on the table, rousing the woman from her subdued state.  
        "Where am I?" She shouted, English accent ringing off the walls, she pulled at the handcuffs.  
        "The GCPD precinct," The man with the shorter hair answered, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.  
        "You were found at a drugs bust earlier, why were you there?" The bearded one asked, pressing his hands on the table.  
        "What's it to you?" She sneered, settling her hands.  
        Beard sighed and shook his head, "Just answer the damned question."  
        "I was looking for easy money-"  
        "No, you're lying."  
        "Fine, if you won't let me talk," She jutted her jaw in contempt.  
        "Just tell us, ma'am." Short hair said calmly.  
        She gave him a thoughtful look. "What's your name, sir?"  
        "We ask the questions-"  
        "Harvey," Short hair warned Beard.  
        "Name's Harvey Bullock.  _Detective_  Harvey Bullock." Beard answered.  
        "And I'm Detective James Gordon, will you answer our questions now, ma'am?" The other added.  
        She nodded and allowed herself to memorize the names before continuing. "I was looking for easy money from my adoptive father, Sal Maroni-"  
        "Sal Maroni is your dad?" Harvey interjected.  
        "Can I finish a bloody sentence in this place?!" She shook her head and glared at Harvey.  
        "Harvey, can you leave? I can handle her on my own, fill out the paperwork for the bust." James offered. Harvey started to talk, but shut up and left when James gave him a pleading look. “Continue,”  
        “Anyways, I needed money from Sal and he gave me some, end of story.” She finished.  
        “Anything else?”  
        “If there’s more to my story, I wouldn’t tell you anyways."  
        “Ma’am-”  
        “Enough with the ‘ _Ma’am_ ’s, My name’s Silvana Maroni.”  
        “Ms. Maroni-”  
        “ _Just_  Silvana.”  
        “Alright, Silvana, why did you need money from your father?”  
        “Why do you want to know?”  
        James sighed, running a hand down his face. “Silvana, please, answer the question.”  
        “Ask another one,” Silvana narrowed her eyes.  
        “You don’t make that choice, I ask the questions, you answer them.”  
        “Then ask better questions.”  
        James was growing impatient and stood stating, “I need some air,” then left the room.  
  
An hour past and Silvana’s wrists had bled and started to dry by the time someone entered the room. It was a Harvey Bullock.  
        “Why the hell am I still here?” Silvana inquired.  
        “You’re here because you’re a hard headed putz.” Harvey answered, sitting in James’ previous chair.  
        “That’s not my fault, James asked me stupid questions.”  
        “No, he didn’t. Why were you at the pier where they were selling drugs?”  
        “I wasn’t supposed to be there, Sal changed the meeting place last minute.”  
        “Meeting place for what?”  
        “The money I needed.”  
        “Why were you so beat up when we found you?”  
        “I was made. Sal told me to be scarce and not show my face, which I did, his goons are just idiots.”  
        “Do you know why we had to knock you out?” Harvey asked.  
        “No, not really.” Silvana tilted her head annoyed.  
        “You kept screaming and threatening to hurt people.”  
        “Well, shit.” Silvana licked her lips. “Can I have an ice pack or some ibuprofin? I’ve had a headache since I woke up.”  
        Harvey answered in the affirmative and left the room. He returned with two small cups, one with two Advils and the other had water. He uncuffed her wrists, allowing her to take the pills. Harvey left again, saying he’d get the M.E. to bandage her wrists. He left the cuffs off. Silvana rose from her chair and stretched. She tried the door, which of course was locked, then decided to pace the length of the room.  
         _Damn,_ Silvana thought.  _Where’s that piece of shit I used to call ‘Dad’? I’m supposed to have an immunity to being arrested. That lying cow._  
        “Hello, are you Silvana Maroni?”  
        Silvana nearly jumped out of her skin at the suddenness of a male voice. She spun around and faced the man. The weedy-looking man had a permanent grin etched onto his face, he pushed his retro glasses back to the bridge of his nose before Silvana replied.            
        “Uh, hi. Yes, I’m Silvana. Are you the M.E.?”  
        “The M.E. is out for lunch and I’m the only one qualified to assist you in medical treatment.” The man set a white plastic box down on on the table. He emptied the things he needed (a white tube of ointment, a roll of gauze, two cotton balls, cotton swabs, and Hydrogen Peroxide) on the table, making sure they were straight and orderly before turning back to Silvana, smiling still.  
        Silvana took this as her cue to sit on the table and allow this man to tend to her wrists. He hesitantly picked up her hand and started fixing her up.  
        “Do you like riddles?”  
        “I don’t think I’ve tried to answer them before. Ask away.” Silvana answered.  
        The man frowned, then smiled again, pulling out a small leather bound notebook, covered in tiny lettering on the inside. “What has a neck but no head?”   
       “A bottle.” She replied before he could barely finish.   
        The man smiled. “Correct. What has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps, can run but never walks, and has a bank but no money?”  
        “A river.”          
        “Correct again. Are you sure you’ve never done riddles before?”  
        “They’re just easy. I think I like riddles.” Silvana’s smile mirrored the man’s.  
        “Did you know-”  
        “Hey, finish up, then leave. I still have a few more questions for Silvana.” Harvey interrupted, the door slamming open and was still vibrating when the man had rushed the last bandaging of her other wrist and had left.  
        “You feeling alright?” James asked worriedly as he stepped in after the man, closing the door behind him.  
        “Better now, thank you.” Silvana brightened her smile. She poked a thumb over her shoulder at the door. “Who was that? He’s cute.”          
        “Who? Ed?” Harvey burst out laughing, banging a fist on the metal table. Once he got his composure back, he continued. “That creep’s the station’s F.E., Edward Nygma. I’d stay away from him if I were you, Silvana.”  
        “He seems nice. I like him.” Silvana fixed the end of the gauze on her left wrist. “Do you have paper and a pen?”  
        “Uh, yeah, but we still have questions for you.” James said warily, tearing out a piece of paper from his notebook and handing Silvana it, along with his pen.          
        “I’ll answer them promptly then.” She wrote something down on the paper and slid them back to James. “Give that to...Edward, please.”  
        “Okay,” James folded the paper, that had Silvana’s number on it, and placed it into his pocket, the pen going back with his notebook. “You know, you remind me of my niece, Annie.”  
        “I hope that’s good thing.” Silvana teased.  
        “It is.” James offered a tight-lipped smile.  
        Harvey cleared his throat, “Back to questioning…”  
 


	2. Two - Worrying

*James Gordon's POV*

I allowed Silvana to go home after a few more questions, she kept complaining about her head hurting. I paid for her taxi ride home, out of pity. I hope she's alright though, she a nice woman, a little temperamental, but hey, she was raised by a crime lord.  
        Once I had seen her off, I went down to Edward's office, he wasn't at his desk, so I just left Silvana's number on top of his pristine keyboard. I went back to my desk and sat down, thinking about how clean and orderly Ed's desk was compared to mine. I shook my head and started filling out papers, turning my crime scene notes into actual legible letters for the Captain to go over.  
        My mind strayed to Silvana and I threw my pen down in disgust. Why am I worrying about her? Is it because she reminds me way too much of my niece, Annie? I shook my head at the thought. Annie died in a car accident six months ago, and I still blame myself for not being able to help her. If only I could've-  
        "Jim!" I was jounced from my thoughts by the sound of Harvey shouting and shaking my shoulder. "We've gotta go, a body's been found."  
        I leaped up from my desk chair, grabbing my coat on my way to following Harvey to his car. "Where was it found?"  
        "Floating in the Gotham harbor." Harvey answered, running around to the driver's side.  
 

~X~  
  
*3rd Person POV*

  
Silvana thanked the taxi driver, his license said his name was Max Quinto, and went up to her apartment. When she unlocked the door, there was someone digging in her fridge.  
        "Selina, what the hell are you doing?" Silvana said dryly, causing the person to stand up straight.  
        "I needed a place to stay," Selina closed the refrigerator. "and I was hungry."  
        Silvana sighed and put her umbrella by the door, untying her boots and setting them by her damp umbrella. "Stay as long as you like, I'll make up the guest bed." And with that, she went to the dusty, barely used guest room, clean sheets in hand, and proceeded to make the bed. "Do you want me to make some dinner?" She called out to Selina, who was in the living room.  
         "Yeah, sounds good." She replied, shouting above the sounds of the TV.

      
Silvana made pasta with some homemade tomato sauce her adoptive father taught her how to make.  
        The two ate in silence.  
        Silvana allowed Selina to stay in her apartment from time to time. Selina called it her unofficial home, but thought she was a bother to Silvana and kept to the streets, only coming in when she was desperate.  
        "I made a new friend," Selina started.  
        "Fantastic, who is it?" Silvana picked up her wine glass filled halfway with red wine.  
        "Bruce Wayne."  
        Silvana swallowed her gulp of wine hard. "How the hell did you do that?"  
        "I told Detective Gordon that I saw who killed his parents and he put me in witness protection at the Wayne mansion. Bruce is good kid. Shame he has to grow up that fast."  
        "You saw Thomas and Martha Wayne get murdered?"  
        "I did,"Selina hesitated, "but I didn't see the murderer's face."  
        "Oh, Selina," Silvana whispered more to herself and stood up from the two-chair dinner table and hugged Selina. "No one should have to have seen that."  
        Selina was speechless, staying still for a few seconds, then reacted and embraced Silvana back. She started to shake, sobs wracking her body. "No one's cared about how seeing them die made me feel."  
        "I can't say that everything's going to be okay because I know that image will haunt you constantly, but I know that you're strong. You've lived on your own for God knows how long. I've been on the streets before and I was constantly terrified that something'll happen to me. But it made me who I am today, a strong, hard headed SOB." She pulled back from the hug and grabbed a box of tissues on the fireplace's mantel, giving it to Selina. "I’ve seen numerous people die, but I was much older when I found out what Sal did for a living. Gosh,” She shook her head. “I’m so sorry that happened. I hope the GCPD find the son of a bitch soon, because I’m gonna kill him after he’s been properly tortured.”  
        Selina hugged Silvana once again, whispering a “thank you, I’m gonna go to bed now”, and excusing herself to the guest room.  
        Silvana inhaled a deep breath and sat down to finish her food, “That poor girl,” She muttered when she had finished her glass of wine. She picked up the plates, tossing Selina’s unfinished food, and washing the dishes. When they were put away, Silvana went to the living room that was connected to the dining room and selected a book from the overstuffed bookshelf. Tonight’s book was  _Of Mice and Men_ , and she read until her head hit the pages. She bookmarked her page, setting it on the coffee table, and retreating to her room, across the way from Selina’s.  
         _Wow, today was full,_  Was Silvana’s last thought before she fell asleep.  
  
Something woke Silvana. Jouncing her from the black abyss of no dreams. She was breathless and drenched in sweat. She let go of the sheets when her hands started to cramp.  _What the hell..?_  She thought. The dream hit her like a tidal wave and she hit her head on the backboard of her bed. She rubbed the sore spot, the images of her dream still speeding across her eyes.  
         _A gunshot shattered through the still night. Sounds of fizzing and gurling choked the suspended blankness forged by the bullet. Silvana watched in horror as her father, Sal Maroni, lowered his arm, handing the pistol to a person at his side. He wiped his hands on a square piece of cloth the man to his right gave him, and handed it back. Silvana quaked in her position behind the wall. She decided to be brave and stepped out._  
         _“Dad?”_  
         _Sal Maroni turned around, his face a mixture of horror and confusion. “Silvana?”_  
         _“Dad, why did you kill that man?” Silvana’s voice shook as much as her body did._  
         _“Sweetheart,” Sal hesitated, making Silvana rush out of the room and into the pouring rain outside of their house._  
         _Sal followed, umbrella in hand and overhead. He held it over Silvana’s head and waited a few moments. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry you had to see that.”_  
         _“Are you really sorry? You killed someone, right in front of me. Though you didn’t see me, you knew I was still in the house.” She turned to him, anger evident on her face as tears streaked her face. “How many people have you killed while I was at home? While I was sleeping?”_  
         _Sal bowed his head, “I need to tell you something.” He paused, Silvana wiped her eyes. “I don’t work at an accounting firm. I’m...God, I don’t know how to explain it…. I’m a Mafia Boss.”_  
         _Silvana looked at him oddly. She frowned and started to walk away, down the wet sidewalk, her barefeet becoming numb and her pajamas sticking to her._  
  
Silvana shook her head, trying to get the image of years ago out of her head. She was only sixteen when she saw her father kill someone. She still didn’t know who that man was or what he did to get executed. She looked at her alarm clock and groaned when she saw it read 3am. How could she go back to sleep with that having crossed her mind? She decided to go check on Selina then go read in the living room.  
        Selina was still sleeping, tissues scattered all over the floor. Silvana moved the blanket up to Selina’s chin and walked out. She picked up  _Of Mice and Men_  and continued reading. She evidently fell asleep.  
         _"You've killed him!"_  
         _Silvana dropped the metal bat with a deafening_ clang _. Fish looked at her in near horror._  
         _"Sweetheart, you alright?" She inquired, chancing a step out of her umbrella, Oswald rousing himself from his thoughts and moved the umbrella over Fish._  
         _"Ma'am, with all due respect," Silvana swallowed hard. "But I've just killed someone. I don't think I'm alright."_  
         _Fish came over to Silvana and embraced her, "It's alright, Darling, he was scum anyways."_  
         _"But, ma'am, I just ended someone's life. I had the malice to chose whether or not to let the poor sod to live. I held his_ life _in my hands. I saw the light leave his pleading eyes..." Fish let her go and held her at arms length, allowing her to continue. "I don't think I should work for you anymore."_  
         _"Nonsense," Fish smiled. "I see greatness in you, Silvana. That power that I saw," She looked up at the sky and gently touched her collarbone. "Girl, don't let it go."_  
  
Silvana opened her eyes, rays of sun leaking in from her window. She wiped away tears she wasn't aware were falling. She closed her book and put it back on the coffee table, getting up to make some breakfast.  
        Selina was awake and making pancakes. She told Silvana to sit at the table and brought her a stack of three pancakes and a hot mug of black coffee. Silvana smiled and thanked Selina, who smiled back and went back into the kitchen to grab her plate.  
        When she had sat down across from Silvana, she frowned. “Hey, you alright?”  
        Silvana looked up from the spot she was staring at on the table. “Hmm? Yeah, I’m okay.”  
        “You look like you’ve been crying.”  
        “I have been,” Silvana swallowed. “bad dream.”  
        “Ah, I hate those. You know, talking about them will help. What was it about?”  
        “My life.”  
        Selina looked at her cut up pancakes. “Oh,”  
        Silvana cleared her throat and picked up her fork with her left hand. “Anyways, how’d you sleep?”  
        “Good, better than you I bet.” Selina smiled and took a drink of her milk.  
        Silvana chuckled at that and took a bite of pancake. “Damn, these are good.”  
        “Well, I made them so,” Selina smiled and shrugged.  
        They both laughed and continued eating, their small talk moving from pancakes to the precinct, and all the way to “Why don’t you have any cats?”  
        Silvana evidently had to go to work and Selina wanted to go see Bruce. They parted ways.  
  
Silvana walked to her work, a small coffee shop a few blocks away from her apartment. She checked in with her boss, Janice, a smart blonde woman with a brilliant smile. Silvana donned her blue apron and brown company cap and took her coworker’s spot at the cash register. In the middle of her shift, Detectives Gordon and Bullock came in and told her she needed to come back down to the precinct for a some tests. Janice allowed Silvana to go with them, telling her she’d better get back quick or she can forget today’s pay. After the detectives bought a coffee, they left.  
        They arrived at the GCPD precinct promptly, the detectives leading, Silvana got behind. Her boot coming untied, she bent down to fix it and when she stood up, she saw a man that made her blood boil.  
        He was looking for someone, glancing around the room, annoyed. He walked down some stairs, constantly glancing at someone across the room. Silvana advanced on him, forgetting the detectives. She stopped when she saw him talking to Edward. When Edward walked away, Silvana saw this as her chance. She strolled up to him and put on a false smile.  
        "Silvana!"   
        She spun around, anger evident on her face. It was Harvey.  _Shit._  She thought and made her way over to him. 


	3. Three - Hidden Information

"There you are!" Harvey exclaimed, putting down a box of files on his desk.  
        "Here I am." Silvana smirked.  
        "Come with me." Harvey sighed and walked down some stairs and down a hallway, Silvana following next to him.  
        "Doctor Tompkins is gonna have to do some blood work and take elimination prints from you."  
        Silvana frowned. "For what?"  
        Harvey rolled his eyes and opened a door, shouting, "Ed!"  
        Something metal clattered to the ground and Edward peeked his head out from behind a counter covered with chemicals and glass scienceware.  
        "Hello, Detective Bullock." Edward smiled, standing up straight. "What can I do for you this fine day?" His eyes widening slightly when he saw Silvana look over Harvey's shoulder.  
        "Where's Doctor Tompkins?" Harvey asked, his patience wavering.  
        "Might I inquire why you need her services?"  
        "Ed, just tell me." Harvey jutted his jaw in annoyance.  
        "Currently, she's in the place where the man who built it doesn't want it the man who bought doesn't need it the man who needs it doesn't know it."  
        “What? Ed, no riddles today, I haven’t had any coffee.” Harvey nearly growled.  
        “The answer is-”  
        “A coffin.” Silvana interrupted.  
        “Correct-”  
        “Where can a coffin be found in a precinct?” Harvey scoffed.  
        “A morgue?” Silvana asked.  
        “Correct again.” Edward smiled wider.  
        “So, Doctor Tompkins is in the morgue?” Harvey shook his head. “Why can’t you just give me a straight answer, Ed?”  
        Edward frowned, looking down at the metal counter.  
        “Silvana let’s go.” Harvey sighed, walking out of the room.  
        “I noticed that your little notebook you carry around was getting full, so I umm…” Silvana entered the room cautiously and placed a black leather notebook in front of Edward.  
        Edward stared at her curiously, pushing up his glasses. “Thank you, Silvana….I guess I didn’t notice how many pages I had left.”  
        Silvana smiled at him and was about to say something else, but Harvey came in and told her to “get your hide in gear, Missy.”  
        “I’ll be right there, Harv.” Silvana didn’t bother turning around or looking over her shoulder. “It was nice to see you, Edward.” And with that, she turned and glared at Harvey.  
        “G-Goodbye, Silvana.” Edward stammered, watching Silvana exit the room and follow after Harvey.  
  
“What the hell, Harvey?” Silvana bit the words.  
        “What do you mean ‘ _What the hell_ ’?” Harvey kept his eyes forward.  
        “I was having a conversation with someone.”  
        “And I’m on the clock, Miss  _I can do whatever I want_.”  
        “You are such a child, you know that?” Silvana rolled her eyes.          
        “Well, you’re…” Harvey trailed off. “....stupid.” He muttered the last part.  
        “I’m sorry, I couldn’t quite hear you? Was that the sound of defeat?” Silvana mockingly held her hand up to her ear.  
        Harvey grumbled to himself, refusing to look at her. He stopped at the end of the hall and opened the door to his left. “Doctor?”  
        “Medical examination of John Doe paused at...12:26 pm.” A woman with short brown hair and a long neck said into a hanging microphone. She turned to Harvey. “Yes, detective?”  
        “Silvana Maroni is here for her tests.” Harvey said, stepping aside and allowing Dr. Leslie Tompkins to see Silvana.  
        “As you can see,” Dr. Tompkins pulled her gloved hand out of a water logged body. “I’m busy at the moment. See if you can have Edward do them.”  
        Harvey looked ready to shoot himself. “How long will your examination take, Leslie?”  
        She looked up and flicked some hair out of her face. “Awhile.” She said coldly.  
        “Fine.” Harvey narrowed his eyes, “Silvana will wait then-”  
        “Silvana will not.” Silvana interjected. “I have work to go back to.”  
        Harvey groaned. “Listen kid,”  
        “I’m not a child either.”  
        Harvey glared at her. “This isn’t a game-”  
        “Are you still insinuating that I’m a child?”  
        “Fine, Harvey,” Leslie sighed and started taking off her black gloves and blue scrubs. “I’ll do it now, but you owe me.”  
        “Hey, that’s the guy that spotted me at the harbor.” Silvana had a chance to look at the corpse’s face. “This son of a bitch was the first to hit me.”  
        “Do you know his name?” Harvey inquired, his entire demeanor changing.  
        “Yeah, it’s Teddy Marshall, one of Falcone’s men.” Silvana confirmed.  
        “ _One of_ _Falcone’s men_?” Harvey was taken back. “I thought you were meeting Don Maroni."  
        “I was. He changed the meeting place to the harbor because Maroni was meeting Falcone. That’s why he told me I couldn’t be seen.”  
        Leslie and Harvey glanced at each other. “Silvana, I have a few more questions for you.”


	4. Four - Questioning Take Two

“Why was Don Maroni meeting with Don Falcone?” James asked plainly, past annoyance still present on his features. Silvana wondered what had peeved him off.   
        “He didn't tell me. I just had to stay unseen, didn't tell me why for that one either.” Silvana leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.  
        “Were you aware of the drug bartering?” Harvey inquired after writing down what she had said previously.   
        “I don't even know why Salvatore was even in the drug business.”    
        “Why do you say that?” James raised an eyebrow.  
        “He said that drugs were a lost cause and a waste of money, even though I know it's a booming industry.” Silvana replied.  
        “How well did you know Teddy Marshall?”   
        “I met him once or twice while I was working for Fish.”   
        The detectives glanced at each other.   
        “You worked for Fish Mooney?” Harvey furrowed his brow.  
        “Right, I forgot I didn't tell you that.” Silvana pressed her lips together.  
        “Why didn’t you tell us?” James clenched his jaw.  
        “It wasn’t relevant to the idiotic questions you asked.” Silvana offered a tight smile. “Yes, I worked for Fish, I was ratted out to be a spy--which I wasn't--I got snitched by an idiot and bunged out. He was just here, actually. Harvey pulled me aside before I could give him a proper beating.”  
        “Who?” James asked.   
        “Short little man, black hair, pointy nose, always wearing a ruddy tuxedo, bleeding nasty limp-”  
        “Oswald?”   
        “You know him?”   
        “Know him? Ha. He thinks I’m his friend and just invited me to the opening of his club.” James rolled his eyes. “What was your relationship with Ms. Mooney?”  
        “Employer and Employee. She gave me the job of Bar Tender. Did you know that all that’s in the bottles above the bar is just coloured water?” Silvana grinned.   
        “Why were you working for Ms. Mooney?”   
        “Are you ready to hear my life’s story?”   
        “If that gives me an answer, then yes.” Harvey shook his head.  
        Silvana inhaled a deep breath. “After I found out Salvatore was a Mafia Don, he wouldn’t allow me to see his work like I had asked to. Me being the typical adolescent, I rebelled against his word and joined up with Fish.  _She_  gladly answered my questions and employed me. Fish let me assist in beating those that opposed her authority, mostly with a metal bat. Sal found out, made me quit, and beat me senseless. After that, I hated Sal, allowing my anger to fester before I shot him with his own gun.  
        “It was only his shoulder, relax, boys.” Silvana rolled her eyes. “I left after that, I disowned him and went back to Fish, who gave me a place to stay and my old job back. Then she thought I was snitching for Sal and bunged me out. End of story.”   
        “That’s it? That’s all of it?” Harvey shook his head. “No, there’s more to your story.”   
        “Uhm I think I know my own life.” Silvana sneered.   
        “I never said that, I just said that there’s more to it.” Harvey set his pencil down along with the yellow legal pad.   
        “Maybe my life’s just boring.”   
        “Why did you work for Fish?”  
        “You know where to stick that question.”  
        “Just answer the damned question!” Harvey exclaimed, getting more and more angry.  
        “Ask another one.” Silvana smirked calmly.  
        “ _Why did you work for Fish_ -”  
        “To shove it into my bloody father’s face that I can do things right and that I’m not a child anymore!!” Silvana shouted, standing from her chair so fast it tumbled to the floor. A single tear leaked through her hardened mask, slipping down the side of her chin and dripping onto her shirt. She pressed her hands onto the interrogation table, hanging her head and breathing hard. She sucked in a quick breath as she lifted her head. Silvana then righted her chair, hands clasping onto the backrest, and she wiped away at the tear’s tracks. “Anything else or can Doctor Tompkins do the tests you called me in for primarily?”  
        “Yes, I’ll take you down to the lab.” James stood and led Silvana out of the interrogation room, Harvey following.   
  
Silvana waited near the entrance to the GCPD building, her arms folded as she sighed. The tests went smoothly, though she thinks her vein collapsed in her forearm because it had started to bruise after Dr. Tompkins removed the needle. She poked the bandage. “Bollocks.” She cursed under her breath. She wasn’t in such a chipper mood at the moment. She was angry at herself for showing weakness in the interrogation room, she was angry at Bullock for getting to her. Janice gave her the rest of the day off with full pay, so there was that to look forward to.   
        A day of nothing.  
        Silvana pulled out her flip phone and dialed her hair salon, scheduling a time on the chair. It was only a short ways from the precinct, so she decided to walk.   
        She ran into Selina on the way.   
        “Hey Kitty Cat,” Silvana mussed up Selina’s hair.  
        “Hello...I need a nickname for you.” Selina fell into step next to Silvana.  
        “How about-”  
        “No, I get to chose.” Selina hummed as she thought. “What about...Tall Person.”  
        “ _Tall Person?_ ”   
        “Yeah, cos you’re freaking tall.”   
        Silvana shook her head. “Just because I’m 6’ doesn't mean that-”  
        “Yes, it does.” Selina smiled.  
        Silvana sighed and stopped at a storefront. “I've got to go get my hair done. Hey, what should I get?”  
        “Dye your hair brown like it’s supposed to be.” Selina stuck her tongue out and giggled. “You making dinner tonight, right?”  
        “I will if you’re coming back.” Silvana smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
        “I am, and I’m bringing a friend. You might like her.” After Selina said that, she disappeared into the crowded sidewalk.   
        Silvana laughed to herself and entered the salon.   
        The beautician that serviced her, Adrian, whose name was written in black magic marker and had little foam flowers stuck to the name tag, was quite short and tried to hide a frown when she saw the towering giant that is Silvana Maroni.   
        Silvana got her hair trimmed, dyed as Selina specified, and curled. She liked how she [looked](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ71i07uodIDL3hf50glsOK8p7qIdBEucKHePX1ItFQqRD0M4xr) and that was odd to her. _Wait. Why is it odd? I don’t think that I’ve….wow. I need to take some time and tend to my mind. It’s terrible in here._  She paid the fee and tipped Adrian kindly before leaving the building and hailing a taxi back to her apartment.   
  
When she arrived, the apartment was still and calm.   
        She made herself a cup of tea and lounged in the silence. She wanted a calm rest of the day but knew that would have to wait until after Selina and her unknown guest settled down.  
        Until they arrive, she has the place to herself.   
        She jumped and nearly spilt her tea at the sound of Metallica’s Enter Sandman ‘ _Exit light, enter night, take my hand, off to never never land_ ’.  
        She answered her phone and answered with a, “Hello?”  
         _Click._  
        Silvana took her phone away from her ear and gave it a funny look before closing it and setting it to her side on the couch. 

 


	5. Five - Ivy

"Geez, Silvana, creepy." Selina held her hand over her chest when she walked in the darkened room.

       "Good to see you too, Kitty Cat." Silvana rolled her eyes and looked over her reading glasses. Smirking, she stood, her finger keeping place in the middle of the fifth chapter in The Book Thief.

       "Reading in the dark isn’t good for you, you know. Anyways, Tall Person, this is Ivy." Selina sidestepped to show a tiny girl with ratty red hair.

       The girl looked up at Silvana with large doe eyes. She muttered a low hello under her breath and looked back at the ground.

       Silvana looked at her watch and raised her eyebrows. "You kids hungry?" She returned her gaze to Selina and Ivy.

       "Sounds good to me. Ivy?" Selina smiled.

       "I thought you said this lady could bring me to the hospital." Ivy mumbled to Selina, forgetting Silvana's presence in the room.

       "Right! Hospital! Silvana," Selina pressed her lips together. "Uhm Ivy thinks she broke her hand."

       Silvana furrowed her brow and knelt down to Ivy's height, "I know a broken bone when I see one, may I see your hand, Ivy?"

       Ivy looked at Selina, who nodded, and lifted her left hand in Silvana's direction. Silvana gently probed around on Ivy's tiny hand, constantly looking up at her face, gauging her reactions.

Ivy frowned and pulled her hand back to cradle it.

       Silvana bit her bottom lip, "Sorry, didn't mean to press so hard." Silvana half smiled. "Well, it's not broken, I can tell you that, merely sprained. I think I have a brace..." And she stood and walked out of the room, shouting a, "you two stay there, I'll be right back!" over her shoulder.

       Silvana dug through her bathroom for what she was looking for and came up with only a brace that seemed too big for Ivy, but it’s all she had. She returned back to the living room, to find Selina digging through the fridge and Ivy sitting at the table.

       Silvana sighed. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this, Kitty Cat.”

       Selina hit her head on the top of the fridge, she rubbed the back of her head and glared at Silvana.

       “Would you like some ice on that?” Silvana smiled at Selina, going to Ivy, kneeling and motioning to take Ivy’s hand again. She allowed her to take it and try the brace on. Near perfect fit, it was a bit too big, but it’ll still do it’s job.

       “Ha ha, very funny.” Selina deadpanned.

       “I know, I’m hilarious.” Silvana grinned wider and fastened the velcro.

        “What are you making for dinner?” Selina leaned on the breakfast bar.

        “Perogies and garlic bread sound good?” Silvana stood from her crouched position by Ivy and went to wash her hands.

        “I won’t eat any vegetables.” Ivy said suddenly, making Silvana nearly drop the towel in the soapy water below.

        “Okay, sounds good. I won’t make you eat anything you don’t like.” Silvana nodded and pulled out the ingredients for perogies.

        “You make them from scratch?” Ivy inquired, hoping off the dining chair and climbing onto a tall stool.

        “I don’t mind and I don’t like not knowing what’s in my food, so I make everything myself. Except the things I can’t make like potatoes, coffee beans, milk, sugar, chocolate, and so on.” Silvana started kneading the dough.

       “Why do you eat vegetables? They’re people too you know.” Ivy defended harshly.

       Silvana looked at Selina and the Cat just shrugged. “I like how they taste and they keep me healthy and going.” Silvana sighed. “The reminds me, I have some plants that I need to water-”

       “I’ll do it!” Ivy exclaimed, jumping down from the chair. Selina handed her a water pitcher and she was off.

       “Selina,” Silvana started, resting the rolling pin on the lump of dough.

       “I know she’s weird, but she’s really nice-” Selina stopped and crossed her arms her gaze falling to the floor.

       “I wasn’t talking about Ivy.” Silvana rolled out the dough.

       “Oh, w-what were you talking about?”

       “Can you pass me the flour?”

       Selina flushed bright red and avoided Silvana’s gaze as she handed her the paper bag.

       Silvana glanced at Selina out of the corner of her eye as an awkward silence enveloped the two. Ivy trotted back in happily, placing the empty water pitcher by the sink and sitting back down on her stool.

       “What’re you guys talking about?” Ivy inquired, eyes wide as she scanned Selina and Silvana.

       “Nothin’.” Selina responded, picking up the dish towel and started drying dishes, putting them back where they belong.

       “Why won’t you tell me?” Ivy frowned.

       “It was only a slight misunderstanding we had.” Silvana answered, pulling out the cheese and leftover mash potatoes from two nights ago from the refrigerator and a head of garlic from the bowl on the counter. She put the filling’s ingredients into a bowl, smashing and mincing the garlic. “Anyways, Ivy,” Silvana smiled. “what do you like to do?”

       “I like to gut the rats that crawl on me at night and use the carcases to scare people.” Ivy said plainly.

       Silvana turned her attention from the bowl in her hands, to Ivy, then to Selina, who was just as shocked as Silvana was.

       “Uhh, that’s pretty cool.” Silvana swallowed hard and continued mixing, then she put the bowl in the fridge to chill.

       “You’re lying. You think I’m a freak just like everyone else.” Ivy spat with a dead voice.

       “Hey, I’m a freak too.” Silvana defended, smoothing a bit of flour on the flattened dough and a kitchen knife, cutting the dough into little squares. “About different things, but still a freak. I don’t think you’re a freak, Ivy. If anything, I think you’re neat.”

       “Neat?” Ivy made a confused face. “What’s neat about me?”

       “Well, I don’t know you very well, but I can tell that you are an interesting and unique person. And we need more of those types of people in this world.” Silvana then took the filling out of the fridge and started putting the perogies together.

        Ivy was silent.

        Silvana kept cooking, Selina grabbing herself a glass of soda and Ivy a glass of water at her request. The two girls looked on as Silvana continued cooking.

       “Where did you learn to cook?” Ivy inquired while there was a lull in the cooking, the perogies boiling and the garlic bread in the oven.

       “My father taught me. Though I do dislike his choice of employment, I have to admit, he is an amazing cook.” Silvana grinned at good memories then frowned when she thought of the bad ones. She shook her head, pulling herself out of her thoughts. “I also took a cooking class in high school.”

       “What does your dad do?” Ivy asked, tilting her head.

        Silvana hesitated, gauging whether or not she should tell her. “He’s umm.” She faltered. She frowned, anger forcing its way onto her features and inflected her voice with malice. “He’s a crook and a liar. He-He’s a no good, dirty, rotten snake that deserves to burn in Hell.” She took a deep breath and looked directly at Ivy. “He’s a Crime Lord, Don Slavatore Maroni.”

        Ivy sat up straighter, eyes expectant. “You mean like he’s in the Mafia?”

        “He runs the Mafia, Kid.” Silvana smirked, but it fell as a look of contempt crossed over her face. She checked on the perogies and bread. She melted some butter and put some parsley and garlic into it, then pulled the bread out and strained the perogies. She dished out the food, smothering the perogies with the butter. The girls sat at the breakfast bar, Silvana leaning on the counter in front of them.

        They ate in silence, the only thing being said was complements to the chef. Ivy left after dinner, Selina going with her, not wanting to stay the night.

         Silvana put away the leftovers and washed the dishes in peace. She lounged on her couch, drinking a warm cup of tea.

         Silvana jumped again at the sound of Metallica beating from her phone. Hs eset her barely touched tea on the coffee table and picked up her phone.   
“Hello?”

_Click._

         Silvana was not in the mood for games. She dialed the caller’s number and set her jaw, listening to the phone ring.

         Silvana hears the sound of the phone being answered and nothing else.

         “Listen, this is the second time you’ve called. Who are you?” Silvana said sternly into her phone.

         “ _I open your mind and your heart, I cause pain and relief to all who are near, The sight of me alone will not fill you with fear, of the pain I cause, I am only a small part, What am I?_ ” The voice on the other end seemed distant.   
         “Ed?-”

_Click._


	6. Six - What Goes Bang?

Silvana glared at her phone. She tried the number again, but no one answered. She set her phone in front of her, tucking her feet under herself as she held her warm cup of tea. She stared at it, getting lost in her thoughts.  
        The sound of the cars below honking roused Silvana to her senses. She checked her phone again, nothing new. She sipped her tea and nearly spat it out. It was cold.   
        She stood and went to make herself a new cup. When she'd put the kettle on to boil, she heard her ringtone go off, and inhaled a deep breath. She strolled into the living room and answered the phone. "Hello," She stated flatly.   
        "Silvana,"   
        "James,"  
        "I need you to come down to the precinct." James Gordon insisted.   
        "The reason being?" Silvana quirked an eyebrow and walked back into the kitchen to watch the kettle heat.   
        "We've found another body and I was hoping you could identify him."   
        "Don't you have DNA testing and a competent Forensic Examiner?"    
        "We do, I just-"  
        Silvana waited.  
        James sighed, "Please, Silvana. I buy you a coffee afterwards."   
        "I'll be down shortly. And James," Silvana paused, "I take tea at night, coffee's for mornings."   
        They exchanged farewells and ended the call.   
        Silvana turned off the stove and moved the kettle off the burner, throwing on her her coat and purse over the shoulder, putting on her boots, and grabbing her umbrella. She left her apartment and started walking to the precinct.   
  
"Why'd you bring an umbrella? It ain't raining." Harvey inquired when Silvana had climbed the stairs up to their desks. James stood, shaking Silvana's hand.   
        "Force of habit." Silvana offered a small smile and deposited her umbrella and coat on the chair next to James' desk. "The corpse?"   
        James nodded, walking to the morgue, Silvana strolling next to him and Harvey walking behind them.   
        They entered the morgue, Dr. Tompkins sitting by the far wall reading a blue paperback.   
        "Dr. Tompkins," James smiled when she looked up. "We're here to see the body I requested."  
        She nodded, putting a bit of paper in her book, marking her page. Dr. Tompkins set her book down, putting on her lab coat and motioning towards a body already out on a slab.  
        She unzipped the body bag, showing the poor bastard's face.   
        "Shit, who'd thought it'd be him." Silvana set her jaw and shook her head slightly. "That," She gestured to the corpse, "is Stacy Finn, one of my dad's-" She cleared her throat. "I mean one of Don Maroni's men." She pressed her lips together. "He was one of the men who helped beat me when Salvatore found out I worked for Fish."  
         " _Stacy_?" Harvey gave Silvana an odd look. "Isn't hat a girl's name?"  
        "Number one, why do you care if his name's Stacy? Number two, He's a boy, so Stacy's a boy's name in his case." Silvana sneered, lifting her chin.   
        Harvey looked at everyone in the room, for they were all staring at him, waiting for an answer. "Hey, Doc, what's the cause of death?"  
        Dr. Tompkins waited a few more seconds before replying. She looked at the body. "I don't know yet,"   
        "Any guesses?" James shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.   
        She turned back to the detectives. "I'd say asphyxiation, stabbed maybe? There's a hole in his side, I'm running tests on it now."    
        "Doctor Tompkins,"   
        The three turned to find Silvana with a gloves on her hands and a pair of tweezers inside the hole in Stacy's side.   
        Dr. Tompkins rushed at Silvana, pulling her away from the body, "You are not authorized to-"  
        "I found something that you overlooked, Doctor." Silvana pushed off the Doctor's hands that restrained her arms previously.   
        Dr. Tompkins pursed her lips, holding back a snarl. "And?"  
        Silvana took off her gloves and tossed them in the waste bin. "There's a....a bullet! That's it!" She ran out of the room, James following after her. She tore open the door to the lab to find Edward messing with fire and something in a petri dish. "A bullet!"   
        Edward nearly dropped the petri dish at the suddenness of Silvana's appearance. "What?"  
        "The answer to your riddle, a bullet." Silvana was breathing heavily. " _I open your mind and your heart, I cause pain and relief to all who are near, The sight of me alone will not fill you with fear, of the pain I cause, I am only a small part, What am I?_ "   
        "That's-"  
        "What the hell, Silvana, I could have you arrested for that." James bustled in, hands resting on the door frame.   
        "In the words of a good friend," Silvana glanced back at James, " _Bite me._ " She then turned back to Edward. Her hands started to shake. "the answer's a bullet, right?"   
        "Yes, that's correct." Edward set down his experiment and stood from the metal stool. "How'd you guess it was me?"   
        "You're the first person to ask me riddles and it sounded like you." Silvana smiled, gripping her shaking hands into fists.   
        Edward smiled and looked at the floor. "Detective Gordon," He looked back up to eye James, who was now next to Silvana. "what did Ms. Maroni do to nearly get her arrested, pray tell?"   
        "She had her hands in a corpse." James answered, putting his hands on his hips.  
        "I had gloves on and it was only a set of long tweezers that was inside the body." Silvana rolled her eyes.   
        "It's still illegal." James gave her a look.   
        "And I found something Dr. Tompkins didn't find that can be crucial to whatever you're investigating." Silvana sighed. "Did you need anything else, James? Or are you going to buy me that cuppa?"  
        "Yeah, yeah. I need to tell Harvey something. I'll be back." James shook his head, chuckling, he left the lab and turned towards the direction of the morgue.   
        "Why would Detective Gordon buy you a cup of tea?" Edward inquired, leaning forward on the tips of his toes.   
        "Recompense for dragging me down to the station again. I'd say we're going as friends, but I haven't know James for very long to consider him a friend." Silvana answered, glancing around the room.   
        "W-Would you like another riddle?" Edward stammered, fiddling with his hands.   
        Silvana flicks her gaze back at Edward, smiling. "Sounds good."    
        Edward paused, staring at Silvana. He shook his head, "Whether hard or soft, I hold the memories of old and the lives of monsters. I live for the age and further on, you can find me near to extend your knowledge. People also like to see me burn. What am I?"   
        She asked him to repeat it and he did, this time, more louder and clearer. She nodded. "I'll ponder on this one and get back to you. Was the number you called me on a cell number?"  
        He nodded, pursing his lips tightly.  
        "I'll IM you my answer promptly." Her smile fell to a smirk and she dropped her gaze to the floor, looking back up at Edward through her eyelashes, she started, "Are you-"  
        "Silvana, let's go." James peeked his head in.   
        Silvana turned to acknowledge him then swiveled to face Edward again. "As always, it was nice to see you again, Edward. And please, call me Silvana." She smiled widely at Edward and followed James down the hallway.   
        


	7. Seven - What's Wrong With Silvana?

James brought Silvana to a small cafe a short walk down from the precinct. She ordered a cup of tea, he getting a coffee.  
        James shook his head when the waitress went back behind the counter to fix their order. "I still can't believe you touched that body."          
        Silvana raised an eyebrow, putting two packets of sugar and a tiny creamer in front of her, making sure they were perfectly aligned. "Well, I did, and I helped you find something important-"  
        James' sigh cut her off. "You can't do that, Silvana."  
        "Well, thank you for that, I heard you the first time." Silvana sneered. "Anyways, I didn't get a chance to tell you that the bullet was whole."  
        "Whole? As in it wasn't fired?"  
        "Precisely." Silvana managed a small smile. "The hole in Stacy's side was carved into him and the bullet was stuffed in. I didn't get a chance to look further, because apparently that's frowned upon, but I'll bet you half a biscuit that there's something missing from our dear corpse's anatomy."  
        "What would be missing?" James inquired.  
        "Depends, did you apprehend Dr. Crane?" Silvana leaned back when the waitress came back with two mugs, and plate with two tea bags and a hot water pitcher. She left after filling James’ mug with coffee with a separate glass pitcher. Silvana filled her mug with hot water and placed her tag bag in the mug as well.  
        “We shot and killed him, why?” James fixed his coffee and gave Silvana a confused look. “Why?”  
        “I would’ve thought he’d killed Stacy for his adrenal glands, but that option’s as dead as Stacy is.” Silvana picked up the tea bag’s string and pulled it up then down twice.  
        “But why a whole bullet? And why his side?”  
        “You’re asking me? I don’t even work for the GCPD.”  
        “Just bouncing ideas off you.” He tasted his coffee, setting it down and pouring in another creamer.  
        “I’m probably going to need a new job soon. Janice isn’t too happy you idiots keep pulling me out of work.” Silvana pulled her tea bag out, setting it on the saucer, and adding her ingredients just off to her left.  
        “Can you file papers and stand being around Edward all day?” James asked, more as a joke, but Silvana actually took time to think about it.  
        “That’d be as you people say,  _a piece of cake_.” She smiled, holding her mug in both hands.  
        “I was joking, but I guess Ms. Kringle needs a vacation….” James bit the inside of his mouth. “I’ll talk to the Captain, see if you can shadow Ms. Kringle, or even shadow Edward for that matter. A paid internship. You seem interested enough.” James smiled when Silvana put down her cup and beamed at him.  
        “You’re pretty amazing, you know that right?” Silvana answered to James’ offer.  
        “I haven’t been told that lately, but I guess so.”  
        They both laughed and continued on with more lighter subjects.  
  
Three rounds of tea and coffee later, James offered to walk her home. She thought this as a friendly gesture and allowed it.  
        It started to rain.  
        Silvana opened her large umbrella and held it over her own head as well as James’.  
        “You were smart to bring this.” James said, taking the umbrella’s handle from Silvana.  
        “And Harvey said otherwise.” Silvana smiled at James.  
        “How long have you been in Gotham?” James inquired.          
        “Oh, since I was fourteen, I’m 23 now, so..” She counted the years on her fingers. “Nine years.” She shrugged.  
        “And the accents’ still going on strong? I’d think you’d lose it by now.”  
        “I won’t let it leave.” Silvana smirked. “What about you? How long have you been here?”  
        “Actually, just recently, my dad was an attorney here though.”  
        “I could show you around if you’d like. I know this city like the back of my hand.”  
        “I just might take you up on that offer.” He turned to look at her, smiling.  
        Silvana looked away from James and bit her lip. “Uhmm, turn left here.” She muttered, pulling James around the corner instead of walking straight ahead. Silvana walked into her apartment complex’s lobby, pulling out a small ring of keys as James held the door open for her.  
        “You live pretty close to the precinct.” James remarked as Silvana opened the barred door and allowed James to pass through before her.  
        “I guess so.” She shrugged, pushing the button that hailed the elevator.  
        Silence.  
        Though, comfortable.  
        They stepped into the lift and went up five floors. When they reached Silvana’s apartment, which was the farthest away from the elevators, she thanked James.  
        However, not normally. And when I say not normally, I mean that Silvana kissed James’ cheek before rushing into her apartment and slamming the door shut.  
  
“What the hell was I thinking?!” Silvana shouted, tearing at her hair. “I don’t even like him! I like Edward!” She stopped fussing and halted her breathing. She put her hands down and fixed her hair. She took a quick cold shower and crawled into bed. thinking about how much of an idiot she’d been and that she can never see James again.  
  
Silvana jumped out of bed like a speeding bullet and ran into the living room. She grabbed her phone and pulled up Edward’s new contact, dialing the number instead of IMing him.  
         _Ring. Ring. Ring….Ring. Ring. Ri-_  “H-Hello?”  
        “I know the answer to the riddle!” Silvana shouted into the microphone, not doubt making Edward pull back from the receiver.  
        “Silvana? It’s...four a.m., can’t this wait?” Edward sighed, the sound of falling against a bed is heard on Silvana’s end.  
        “The answer is a book, right?”  
        “What? Yeah, it is. Can I sleep now?”  
        “Oh!” She pulled her volume down five notches. “Right, sorry. I’ll let you rest.”  
        Edward didn’t even say goodbye, he just hung up.  
        Silvana set her phone down and started pacing. Screaming curse words in her head. She hit her head repeatedly on the wall then went off to bed again. This time, for the rest of the night.


	8. Eight - Unwanted Encounters

In the morning, Silvana woke up to a text from Janice stating that she was being fired.   
        She sighed emphatically and went to the kitchen where Selina was lounging at the breakfast bar with a tuna sandwich in her hands.   
        "Hey Silvana! Your hair looks great by the way-wow, what's wrong?" Selina put her sandwich down and smiled, but it soon fell when she saw Silvana glaring at her from the coffee maker.  
        "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Silvana sneered and took out a mug from a cabinet. She slammed it on the counter, causing the mug to gain a large crack and chip a hole at the bottom. Her hands shook as she growled and threw the rest of the cup at the wall behind her.   
        "You're  _fine_ , right?" Selina rolled her eyes, sitting up straighter, now on edge but not showing it.   
        Silvana sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "I'm just having a bad day."   
        " 'You wanna talk about it?"  
        Silvana sighed, picking up the pieces of the mug and disposing of them. "No. I really don't want think about any of the things spinning around my head."   
        Selina nodded and picked up her sandwich again. She looked at the wall clock then to Silvana who was staring at the coffee maker while it was brewing. "Aren't you gonna be late for work?"   
        Silvana didn't look at Selina. "I was fired this morning." She muttered monotonously.   
        "Oh." Selina pursed her lips. "You wanna hang out with me today?"   
        Silvana glanced up at Selina, "We can go to the movies?"  
        Selina's entire expression changed to that of explicit happiness. "Yes! That would be amazing!"  
  
The Monarch Theatre was not as packed as Silvana thought it would be. They decided to see  _Jurassic Park III_ , getting soda, candy, and popcorn.   
        After the movie, Selina and Silvana went out to dinner. It was a small Italian place near the Monarch.   
        "That movie was great! Thanks for taking me, Tall Person." Selina grinned widely, using both her hands to twirl her spaghetti on her fork.  
        "You are very welcome, Kitty Cat." Silvana smiled, twirling her own spaghetti with a practised hand.  
        "The huge dinosaur with the big fan-thing on its back was my favorite."   
        "Spinosaurus? They're pretty cool. I myself liked the Velociraptors."  
        "What? Really? They're lame. The whatever-saurus is wayyyy better." Selina teased.  
        " _Spinosaurus_ , and Velociraptors are intelligent, fast moving, loyal to their packs." Silvana answered back easily, looking at Selina over her wineglass.   
        "We'll mine's cooler."  
        Silvana straightened up in her chair. "What did you say?"   
        "You heard me." Selina tested.   
        "Oh, I can prove that mine's way cooler."   
        "You sure? Go ahead, prove it-"  
        "Silvana,"  
        They stopped talking and turned to the new voice that had entered their conversation.  
        Silvana stood abruptly and squared her shoulders. "Salvatore Maroni," She said, jutting her jaw. "I hoped I'd never see you again."  
        "You should've moved out of Gotham if you wanted that, Silvana." Maroni was serious, then burst out in a wide grin. "It's good to see you though."  
        "I'm sorry to say, but the feeling isn't mutual." Silvana glared at Maroni.   
        "Oh, common, Silvana, I'm not here to hurt you-"  
        "What do you want then?"   
        Maroni frowned. "I just wanted to see you, that's all."  
        "Well, now you've seen me, you can be on your way." Silvana sat back down in her chair, picking up her fork to continue eating.  
        Maroni pulled a chair up to the table and sat down, taking Silvana's left hand from where it laid on the table. She pulled it back to herself and placed it on her lap.   
        "Alright, what did I do this time?" Maroni inquired.  
        "You got me arrested, which led to the GCPD looking further into my profile, which led to a wider investigation, which led to me getting fired." Silvana put her fork down gently, but refused to look at Maroni.  
        "If I'd known that-"  
        "You do what? Use your  _power_  that you have to get me my job back? Newsflash, Sal, you can't wipe away scars." She turned to him and showed him her wrists where the handcuffs had broken the skin when she was arrested. When Maroni went to look at the marks, Silvana stood from her chair, threw down two twenties and pulled Selina out of the restaurant. 


End file.
